(Chun-Li's) Dirty Habits
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: One-shot, absolutely not work safe, or home safe, or anywhere safe: Chun-Li has dirty habits, and this dirty habit gets her into trouble, of the sexy kind. There are definitely less riskier places to indulge in her habit, but where's the fun in that? It's the thrill of the chance. Chun-Li. 6 men. You do the math, Read, Enjoy and Review!


**(Chun-Li's) Dirty Habits**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

Everyone has their vices. Everyone has their dirty little habits that they pray to any deity that will listen no-one ever finds out about. Those habits that are shameful and that they know are shameful, but some people indulge in those habits simply because of the thrill of the chance, the thrill of being caught red handed.

Officer Chun-Li of Interpol had one such vice, a habit that she knew was a horrible habit, but that she absolutely indulged in it every single chance she had.

Chun-Li, the World's Strongest Woman sat in the bench of a locker room in the Interpol HQ, wearing nothing but her hair bun covers and silky white ribbons and thigh-high stockings of finest fishnet with garter straps that connected the cloth on her legendary legs to a garter belt that hugged her tiny waist snuggly. She was masturbating on this bench, her back arched as she worked her fingers feverishly on the hot, wet petals of her pussy through the cloth of a man's boxer shorts while she pawed at one of her large, perfect breasts, again, with the cloth of another man's briefs, smothering the stiff nipple and her womanhood with the pungent smell of **man.**

Yes, Chun-Li was masturbating in the men's locker room while the men themselves were in the adjacent showers after a long, hard day of work of either pencil-pushing, patrolling or performing their high risk duties as the finest enforcers Interpol had to offer in dangerous assignments.

This was the thrill.

The thrill of being caught at any second in the act of touching herself and using the underwear of men as tools to enhance her self-pleasuring. The chance of her reputation as an upstanding citizen, Street Fighter and the finest and most dedicated enforcer Interpol had ever had the honor of having under their lease...losing it or having it tainted by this naughty, dirty deed, this dirty habit...just thinking about it had Chun-Li on the very brink of orgasm, smothering her breast with another man's boxer shorts while taking another's briefs and shoving them up against her hot, throbbing pussy, desperate for release.

 _'Just...a bit more...more...ohhh God...oh God, I'm...gonna...'_ She tried to keep her voice to herself, but in the end, a loud curse in Mandarin left her luscious, pink lips as she cried out in orgasm, her back arching, incredible legs seizing, toes curling.

"..hah...hah...oh...God...oh my God...should have...put...their underwear in...my...mouth..." Chun-Li started with a grin at her blunder...and then, she opened her eyes, and her beautiful chocolate-brown eyes remained open in utter shock, mortification...and excitement.

Before her stood six men, six buff, strong, youthful men, all gawking at her, their well-muscled bodies glistening with water, and Chun-Li took the stunned silence to map every detail of these young men's bodies to memory, especially following the water that ran down their bodies, all the way down to the throbbing erections, their rock-hard cocks that were all pointing straight at her.

 _Busted._ She was busted. Chun-Li was caught in the act.

And it turned her on beyond belief.

"O-Officer...Chun-Li...oh my God..." one of the men uttered in complete wonder.

"Holy shit...guys...this is...I don't believe it..." another whispered mostly to himself while taking his hand and idly rubbing himself as he gazed at Chun-Li with nothing but pure awe and lust.

"S-Should we...should we contact...-?" A third began, looking at his comrades, and then back at Chun-Li.

 **"No."** Despite being almost completely naked, Chun-Li still oozed with authority and power. She was still the World's Strongest Woman, and each man in the room knew it.

She could very easily break every bone in their bodies if they did something stupid.

"You men...you, all of you, Echo Team and I...this is going to be **our** little secret. Is that understood?" Chun-Li stood up from the bench, now stained with her sweat and female essence, and she stepped up to the men, their callsign Echo Team, and they unconsciously formed a circle around the woman, some keeping their hands still while others stroked themselves as they waited for what was to come.

"YES MA'AM!" Echo Team chorused and saluted. Chun-Li smiled and then, she reached out with both hands to grab and then, immediately start jerking off two men to her right and left while pushing her large chest into the pecs of one man before her, smiling in his face and puckering her lips for him.

"Very well, then. I'm yours, boys~"

And then, the man she was up against grabbed her by the hips and pulled her in for a deep, steamy kiss.

While Chun-Li and her man, the team leader, Echo-1 shared that deep smooch, his comrades moved in with renewed confidence and throbbing erections.

However, instead of penetrating every hole Chun-Li had open and free for them, they took their time, they took it nice and easy, six pairs of calloused, manly hands caressing every inch of Chun-Li's magnificent body, those hands committing to memory every contour and every curve and every expanse of flesh they touched.

Chun-Li's feet, calves, legendary thunder thighs, hips, waist, ass, dripping pussy lips, large breasts, back. All these places were touched and kissed and licked by the men surrounding Chun-Li.

The men took turns sharing deep, passionate kisses with the Chinese woman after their team leader was done and had moved his lips to one of her pink, puffy, stiff nipples.

Chun-Li moaned from one man's lips to the next as her other breast was grabbed and the nipple stimulated, two hot, wet mouths and tongues doing whatever they pleased to her hard peaks.

One swirled his tongue around the nipple and held the breast with two hands while the other was rougher, squeezing the tit hard to make the nipple become even harder, and then sucking on it, pulling at it with his teeth.

Chun-Li smiled as she eagerly spread her legs for one man as he knelt down to lick at her wet, dripping folds, burying his face in her snatch while taking her right thigh and holding it over his shoulder for balance.

Chun-Li let go of a man's cock to gently stroke her man's hair as he ate her out with amazing skill and then, she squealed a "YES! That hole's Ok too~! Mmmm!" when another man knelt behind her and spread her ass cheeks apart to poke at her backdoor with his middle finger.

At her approval, that man stopped poking her pucker and she orgasmed right then and there when she suddenly had two men between her legs: one fingering her pussy and sucking on her clit and a tongue up her ass hole, probing around her anal depths as far as that tongue would go.

Chun-Li's scream of raw bliss was cut short by a fifth man whom she was jerking off sweeping in to claim her lips in a deep, hot, sloppy kiss, the man greedily swallowing her raw scream of release.

Still swooning from her orgasm, Chun-Li was pushed down to her knees and before she could utter a "H-Huh?" she had a cock lodged firmly in her throat and the musky scent of **man** surrounding her, five other penises begging for her attention as she deep throated the team leader once again.

"Ohhh Officer Chun...Li...this is...I've dreamed of this...so fucking long...gaaah~!" Echo-1 grunted like an animal as he borderline face-fucked Chun-Li, using her iconic hair buns as proverbial reigns, howling with pleasure as he ejaculated and sent a torrent of man-juice straight down into Chun-Li's eager tummy.

"Me next! Me next, oh fuck, Officer Chun-Li, blow me too!" the next man in line, Echo-2, tagged Echo-1 to urge him to move. He stood before Chun-Li's face and she eagerly sucked his cock, deep-throating him here and there, licking around the head like a meaty lollipop, and licking around the shaft to then deep-throat him again.

Soon enough, Echo-2 blew his load, emptying his balls down Chun-Li's throat.

One by one, the rest of the team tagged each other to stand before Chun-Li for her to service them, some stuffing her face with their dicks furiously till they came, while others took her face gently, rubbing their cockheads gently against her lips, nose and forehead in a gesture to mark the woman as theirs and their team's before finishing inside her mouth.

"Ohhh yes...yesss..." Chun-Li purred with utter delight, her body hot and sweaty, licking her lips after having Echo-6 cumming down her throat a huge load of semen.

"W-Whoaaa...holy shit, guys..." The men spoke in wonder and their half-limp cocks sprung back to life upon seeing Chun-Li bend over before them and spread her pussy lips with one hand and her butt cheek with the other to reveal her butthole to her men.

"Come on, boys...give it to me. Indulge me, do **anything** to me and don't you dare stop until your balls are empty for a week~!" She invited them with a lewd smile and sensual lick of her lips.

Chun-Li then found herself on her hands and knees, her cheek pressed into the cold, wet tile of the locker room, her breasts smooshed against the cold floor as Echo-1 stepped up, urged by his team, to take her first.

He took her hard but slow, powerful thrusts into her pussy as he lifted her lower body, squeezing the soft skin of her waist with his every pump into her.

He grunted and groaned like an animal as his balls slapped Chun-Li's pussy lips, squatting behind her, pounding into her with powerful pumps of escalating speed.

"Officer...Chun...Chun...Chun-Liiiiiii~!" Echo-1 grunted as he slammed his hips into her ass and unloaded a huge load of semen straight into the woman's eager, greedy womb, making Chun-Li have her own orgasm upon feeling Echo-1 paint her inner walls with his spunk.

With a sigh of satisfaction, the team leader pulled back and another, eager man, Echo-4, almost tripped over his own feet to reach her, picking Chun-Li up in his arms and pinning her against the cold metal of the lockers, the woman wrapping her arms and legs around Echo-4's shoulders and waist respectively, hanging onto him as he guided his cockhead into her pussy lips and then, penetrated her and made her cry out and then, moan and sigh with utter bliss as he fucked her up against the locker, making her bounce up and down on his penis, gripping Chun-Li by the ass.

"Haah...hah...yes...yes! Yes, yeeesss...mmmph~!" Chun-Li cried out in bliss and was only silenced by Echo-4 kissing her deep, passionately, their tongues battling in each other's mouths as they soon brought each other to orgasm, Echo-4 penetrating Chun-Li with slow, hard thrusts that had his balls making lewd smacking sounds with her ass.

They both screamed into each other's mouths as they came, and cum spilled down onto the floor from their joined crotches, semen and pussy-juice mixing from Echo-4's powerful ejaculation inside Chun-Li's womanhood.

Echo-4 gently lowered Chun-Li down on her back on the main bench of the locker room and two more men, Echo Team's no.3 and 5 stepped up the incredibly beautiful woman in heat.

Echo-3 took Chun-Li's legendary legs and spread them as far wide as they would go and he howled with pleasure as he shoved his entire length into Chun-Li in one fell swoop, his cock sliding effortlessly into her over-stuffed vagina. Meanwhile, Echo-5 knelt next to Chun-Li's head and grabbed her breast, squeezing the ample titty flesh and pinching and tweaking the nipple as he guided Chun-Li's face into his crotch to have her suck his cock while his buddy fucked her pussy raw with quick, powerful thrusts that had her breasts bouncing and her mouth watering around Echo-5's pulsing penis.

"Ohhhh God...her pussy...Officer Chun-Li's pussy...I can't believe it...ooohhh baby...mmmm!" Echo-3 groaned with a huge smile on his youthful face, which then became twisted with pure pleasure as he finished inside Chun-Li, making the woman howl into her blowjob on Echo-5.

"Move over, move over, fuck, fuuuuck, Chuuuun-Liiii, Ma'am, take it all in your assss~!" Chun-Li whined at feeling her man leaving her mouth and then, she screamed with raw, orgasmic bliss as, just barely two seconds after Echo-3 had stuffed every inch of her pussy with his spunk, Echo-5 swept in and lifted Chun-Li's hips, spread her ass cheeks apart and then, speared her anus with his cock to then unload his balls into her slick, incredibly-tight bowels, Echo-5 howling as he ejaculated in her ass hole.

Then, while still relishing in the afterglow, Chun-Li was once again picked by up by another man, Echo-2, and he held her aloft by the waist with his arms and maneuvered her body to make her straddle his lap as he himself sat on a bench, resting his back on the cold tile wall.

Echo-2 gave Chun-Li a gentle, deep kiss as he guided his cock into her dripping, leaking pussy, making her moan into their kiss, wrapping her arms around Echo-2's shoulders and tilting her head for a deeper, better kissing angle.

Then, she let go of Echo-2's lips to scream out the most beautiful scream of pleasure yet as another man, Echo-6, stepped up to jam his rock-hard cock into Chun-Li's gripping ass hole to treat the World's Strongest Woman to her first-ever double penetration.

"Ohhh Officer Chun-Li...Ma'am...your ass...it's incredibleee! I've, I've fantasized about your ass for so fucking long, ma'aaaam~!" Echo-6 purred in Chun-Li's ear and turned her face to the side to give her a soft kiss and then, groan into her mouth as he and his buddy began to move in perfect tandem, one thrusting into her pussy, immediately followed up powerful thrusts into her anus.

"Ooohhh...oooOHthat'sniiiice! Haaah...aaah...oh God...mmmm...feels...so...good...both holes...ohhh God!" Chun-Li moaned, sighed, cried out, almost about to lose her damn mind from all this pleasure, the incredible feeling of two penises inside her innermost depths rubbing against each other through the thin barrier of flesh separating them.

Eventually, Chun-Li took off into an earth-shattering orgasm that made her toes curl inside the warm stockings that lovingly encased her legendary legs, feeling Echo-2 and Echo-6 release everything, spilling their warmth into her vaginal and anal passages, filling Chun-Li to capacity with their seed that eventually leaked from her holes as she lay on the floor of the locker room, masturbating softly and licking her own nipple as she pawed at one of her breasts.

Six men stood around her, all of them stroking themselves with renewed vigor, eager to finish the evening with a cum shower for this incredible, sexy woman that they caught masturbating in the men's locker room of Interpol HQ.

"Yeeeess...yes, over me, boys...cum all over me, Echo Team! That's an ooorder~!" Chun-Li cried out to the men, her men, her own entourage.

"Officer Chun-Liiiii!" the whole team shouted out in unison as they ejaculated all over the World's Strongest and arguably Hottest, Sexiest Woman, Chun-Li screaming with her own release upon feeling Echo Team's semen splatter all over her body in heat.

 **~o~**

Upon waking up from her orgasmic high, Chun-Li was gently, lovingly washed clean by her men in the adjacent shower and then, playfully passed around and cuddled by Echo Team, talking in hushed tones, almost acting like horny highschoolers.

"You did good, gentlemen. You did really, really good...heck, if you keep our secret and keep pleasing me...I may just make a call to Hereford to ask to borrow Cammy for a bit, hm~?" Chun-Li purred before getting dressed and then, leaving the locker room under the amazed stares of her entourage, her Echo Team.

"Oh yes..." and before she left through the door, she gave the men a wink and a slap on her own succulent ass.

"Call me anytime, anyplace~ Bye boys~"

 **~The End~**


End file.
